


Just One More Time

by qkdxksthsuseks



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love/Hate, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkdxksthsuseks/pseuds/qkdxksthsuseks
Summary: Ten years was a long time. Forgetting their feisty flames, Brick and Blossom were both long-past forgetting each other. They went their own separate ways and couldn't be more careless about it. But when Brick tumbles into Blossom's life with a broken hand, neither is prepared for anything that is to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone said he was suicidal. He  _wasn't._ It was just that nothing really satisfied him with the exception of ridiculously dangerous missions. He enjoyed the restlessness of his life, the non-existent tranquility. He liked having things his way, with thrills and peril. He liked it that way and he didn't intend on stopping it anytime now. He always survived whatever happened. And he was sure he always will. 

"You're actually  _killing_ yourself, Brick." 

"I'm not," he briskly retorted. He pressed the phone onto his ear as he walked out of the destroyed building, just freshly accomplishing his mission. His free hand was swollen and red, ringing with pain - he was pretty sure the bones were not one piece. He mentally took a note to visit the hospital after he trespassed the land of absolute nothing. "How many times do I have to tell you for you to understand? I  _enjoy_ my work." 

"Butch is worried too," Boomer's concerned voice came through the phone. "I-I'm scared, Brick. You're self-destructing yourself. You've been constantly in the need to be moving around, destroying yourself, to do  _something._ I want you to have a break. Or a relationship." 

"We've been here before," Brick grunted, sighing. 

"Yeah, I know, the only proper relationship you've ever had was - "

"And please don't mention her name," Brick seethed. He had long forgotten her. It had been ten years. That was more than enough to forget her. He had moved on, completely. She wasn't the reason of his era of mischief-filled work. That was just completely separate from whatever everyone else was assuming. 

"It's kind of hard to when I'm trying to talk about her," Boomer shrugged. "But I'm serious. Literally that girl ended your life. You stopped visiting me all of a sudden. You suddenly went danger-crazy. You're turning into a psychopath! You wouldn't even look at another girl like you did with her!" 

"Boomer don't do this to me," Brick briskly said. "So what? It's not because of her I started all this kinds of -  _damn it."_ He looked around. There was no sign of his once-beloved porsche. Did it disappear out of thin air or did a thief steal it? Probably the latter. He sighed, this day wasn't getting any better than it already was. Suddenly he felt exhausted, genuinely tired. He could feel his lips drying and his head spinning. 

"Brick, listen," Boomer persisted. "You need to find someone you can talk to. I don't even care if it's a dog. Dogs make great companion, by the way." 

"Yeah, whatever, see you later, Boomer," Brick hissed before he hung up. He pressed his hand to his face, realizing how hot his skin was. For the first time in a long time, he felt himself stagger to the side. He saw the world swirl around him in just a moment, everything turned black. 

* * *

"You alright bro?" 

Brick almost punched the man in front of him. But he didn't. He clutched his head instead in pain, inhaled deeply, and looked around. "Where am I? Who are you?" he whispered in a raspy voice he never knew he had. He looked at the man - more like a boy - in front of him. He looked like a guy that could come out straight from cartoons. 

"My name's Pete," the guy smiled. "And you've just been rescued from the middle of Dubai." 

Yes, that's where he was. Or used to be. 

"You're glad we picked you up, or else you would've been dead. Or near something like that," Pete grinned even wider. "We were just a bunch of people that's traveling around the world to help others. You can join us and we can drop you off by Istanbul or something. And," he shoved a paper and pencil towards Brick with a twinkle in his eyes. "Can you please sign my autograph? I've been a big fan of the Rowdyruff Boys since I was a child." 

So, someone remembered his past. He scratched his name along the paper and watched as Pete bounced up and down happily. 

"You know a hospital nearby?" Brick asked. 

"Oh, no need, we have a doctor," Peter said, his eyes still focused on the paper. His hand reached out and dragged Brick out of what he then realized was a tent, into the sunshine, through the hubbub of drained people, and into another tent. "Hey doc, we have a guy with a broken hand." 

Brick recognized her. He would've, even from a mile away. He saw the light shining, giving him a silvery silhouette of someone he dreadfully didn't want to see. He could see her abundant hair, bouncing off her shoulders, tied neatly with a strip of pink lather. He could feel something warm growing inside of him, something warning him not to go any closer. He took a sharp inhale, clearly not ready. He could feel his throat growing dry, his face turning red. He licked his lips in anxiety. 

"Oh, by the way, this is - " 

"Blossom." 

She turned around. Her eyes were still the same shade of pink. Her gaze locked on him instantly and her eyes slightly widened in shock. Her pink lips parted slightly, like budding flowers in the spring. Her sun-kissed skin glistened from the light. She looked like she was glowing, even with casual outfits. Brick saw her fingers tremble a little and he could feel himself trembling. Neither was definitely prepared for this kind of reunion. 

"Brick." 


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a clear reason why she left. Why she broke it off. It all made so much sense back then but as time passed it was like a long-forgotten memory to her. She didn't remember what had happened. what she had felt that made her act so impulsively and judgmentally. She didn't understand her past self but what had been done was done. To Blossom, Brick was no longer part of "us" or "we". He was just him. And she was just her. 

"Blossom." 

It was his voice she remembered. The deep, soothing calm baritone that had once used to say her name with honey-coated words. She turned around, slowly and steadily, hoping that the moment of hesitation might prepare her for what she would see. It didn't. She saw  _him._ He was the exact same as she left him, if not, only more broken. His eyes were still smoldering with passion as his eyes locked with hers. He looked the same, only better. The years had done both of them good. She looked up at him, her breath suddenly short. 

"Brick," she whispered softly. 

"So... I take it you two know each other?" Pete said. 

Blossom finally tore her eyes away from Brick, although she was fully aware that he hadn't. She smiled at Pete and laughed softly, "Of course, Pete. It's kind of silly you forget. I was a Powerpuff, he was a Rowdyruff.  _Of course_ we know each other." She wasn't trying to desperately emphasize that that was the only sort of relationship they had, mere acquaintances, but it just happened that way. 

Brick watched her with an undeterred look. "Yes," he confirmed softly. "Of course, I know Blossom." His eyes blazed, like a freshly ignited match. He felt something crawl up his throat, something that he wanted to spit out. But he swallowed it, this wasn't a time for temptation. He just stared at his ex-lover, memories rushing into his brain like an over-heated mechanism. He remembered everything. The way she had touched him. The way she made his heart beat faster and faster by every moment. 

"Oh well, then doc I'll leave it to you," Pete said with an easy smile. "He broke his hand." 

"Ahh, I see," Blossom said. She didn't. Brick was never someone who showed his pain. He never once winced nor cried in agony. Her eyes wandered to his clenched fist and she gave a tight smile as she said, "Sit here." But as soon as Pete left the tent, she felt the anxiety building inside her again. She could feel something churning inside her, telling her to do things she could no longer do. 

"I didn't expect to see you here," Brick murmured softly as he obeyed the girl before him and sat down patiently. "How are you?" 

His voice was soft and slow, as if expecting her to be cautious of him. She didn't look at him but simply started bandaging his hand with a splade. She was careful not to touch him but only his sleeves. It was almost as if she was scared again. It was almost as if she was  _the_ girl again. The one that feared physical contact. She nodded absent-mindedly. "I've been better," she laughed a little. 

"Your sisters?" 

"Fine." 

Everything seemed so easy but uncomfortable. Brick stared at her, as if memorizing her every little detail, the kind of movement she made, the kind of look she had. He already knew them by heart. He wanted to do something but there was nothing he can do. He watched as she bandaged his hand with a splinter and pinned it with a small needle. She was an expert and her fingers had not once brushed past his. He looked down at his hand as Blossom walked away. 

"Just keep your hand like that for three weeks until your bones start healing themselves," she said. Her tone wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. It was just neutral. She liked it that way, safe. She would only have to focus on the necessities and it would all be over. "You're a Rowdyruff so I'm sure your components are different; you're probably going to heal faster." She turned around. "Any questions?" 

His eyes looked like they could pierce her. 

Brick stood up and that's just how Blossom was reminded once again how tall he was and how broad his shoulders were. He took a step forward. She instinctively took a step back. She wasn't scared, this wasn't what she was feeling. But she was feeling  _something_ that told her to get away. Get away from him. Get away from herself. 

"Blossom." The name sounded so right off his tongue. 

Blossom found herself touching the wall. Brick placed either hand on both sides of her, trapping her. He looked down at her, leaning in closer and closer, not at an intimidating speed. She stared back at him. No, this wasn't what that should be happening. She placed a hand on his shoulder, as if trying to keep the distance. But she didn't push him away. "Brick," she evenly replied, her eyes glazing back at him. 

His pulse quickened at his name off her lips. "You look good," he smiled. If there had once been things he wanted to do to her, he didn't want to now. He knew she didn't want him to touch him. He knew it from how she had delicately paid careful attention to not directly touch him. He pulled back, with an unwavering smile. 

"You too," Blossom said and she had meant it. She felt a sudden loss of warmth, even if he wasn't touching her. She just felt his presence rush out of her life again. She looked at him, who had already turned his back at her and was shrugging everything off. "I-what about your brothers?" 

"Fine like always," Brick said in a monotonous tone. 

It seemed like they were already here before, in this kind of conversation. Brick gave a small smile and said, "We should go now Pete will be wanting to take a photo or something." He was trying to lighten the mood, lighten their hearts. Blossom always knew the kind of man Brick was; always trying to help others even when he can't help himself. She knew the kind of things he would lie about to make one person feel better. She stared at him for a long time before realizing he was staring at her back, lost in each other's pools of galaxies. Brick reached out a hand and Blossom instinctively moved away. 

Brick stopped. His mind was producing numerous different reasons for why she would flinch at his touch. She could still fear physical contact with men. But was she afraid of him as well? Did he hurt her that much? He took a step back. Blossom looked at him and his outstretched hand, waiting for hers. She saw the hesitation flickering across his eyes and knew she had given him the wrong implications. She wasn't scared of him, or his touch. She just... 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Brick blurted out. He knew he shouldn't pry, it was her life after all. He was no longer part of it. Then he pursed his lips, regretting what just spilled out of his mouth. "Alright, let's go," he added. 

Blossom knew he was avoiding it. Couldn't he see what he could do her? Sparks would've fluttered in her heart if she had touched him even in the slightest. Her head would've been spinning again and her cheeks would've pinkened. He still did things to her he never knew about. She opened her mouth, shaking a little. 

"Brick, it's not about you." 

"Then why are you avoiding me?" 

"I'm not," Blossom took a step closer. "I'm avoiding myself." Couldn't he see? She looked up at his eyes, flakes of color flitting across it like an angry night sky. Her heart and body still yearned for him. It was like she didn't even know she was thirsty until she saw water. She licked her dry lower lip, looking down. "I'm avoiding myself," she repeated, wondering if it will make more sense if she said it one more time. 

"Don't," Brick said softly. "Do what you want to, Blossom. No one will stop you." 

Blossom stayed silent. 

"Is this because of how we ended?"

"No, no," Blossom immediately reacted. She shook her head. "No, Brick, this isn't about us. Or you. It's just me." She felt him take another step closer. 

"Then explain, why are you avoiding me?" Brick demanded. "Blossom, I don't wish a lot. I'm fine if you don't want to be even acquaintances. Or friends. Or anything at all. So tell me now if you want me to get out of your life, I would gladly do that... for you." His eyes glinted. 

Blossom shook her head. "It's just... a lot of things had happened Brick," she sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. I just don't know what I want but I know what shouldn't happen." 

Brick didn't say anything. "Let's go, Pete will be wondering what's taking so long." 

"God Brick you always do this to me," Blossom cried. "Sometimes, I don't even want to see your face and other time I miss you so much. I miss you so much I want to go throw myself off a cliff. I want to do things with you but you're not there. And then I think that it's such a glad thing you're not actually here." 

"Bloss," Brick said. "I'm here." 

"I know," Blossom said. For some weird reason tears formed in her eyes and she started crying. "I hate this. I hate this." After all these years, Brick still made her feel so protected and small. 

"Bloss," Brick said. "Come here." 

She remembered. Brick never touched her first. He waited for her to do so. He knew how much she was afraid of men at first. He always asked for permission. Even when she got over it, he still made her feel so special and trusted. She looked up at him with a blurry vision and jumped into his arms, embracing the warmth she missed out all these years. She inhaled his familiar cologne, a scent she missed so much. She sobbed into his shirt. 

"It's alright," Brick said. "I'm here." 

It was like starting all over again. 


End file.
